The Forest Is Many Things Including Beautiful M
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: During the days of grace that should have been after their mating, Jake finds himself lost in the forest of Pandora, luckily he finds an oasis of safety and love when a familiar face appears. First ever lemon  attempt . Please R


**This is the version of my story with the lemon, I felt the need to do this so that many people can enjoy the story and if people want, in its full glory... Rated M for metaphors?**

Jake and Neytiri bounded through the forest care-free. Neytiri laughed merrily as Jake snatched at her tail but she flicked it out of his reach just in time. Flashing her fangs at him she pulled farther ahead leaving Jake to play catch up. After darting through a curtain of vines Jake stopped dead scanning the opening he had been lead to, but Neytri was missing.

"Neytiri!" Jake called which seemed to land on deaf ears, but there was a small giggle issuing from one of the bushes which rustled noisily and then stopped leaving the air still and full of tension. Smiling Jake strode over and peered over the bush and again Neytiri wasn't there. Scratching his head he stood straight and walked to the centre of the clearing starting to panic a little "Neytiri, come on! This isn't funny anymore!" he protested seemingly to the trees but a quick succession of splashing footsteps confirmed that he wasn't alone. Jake wheeled around on his heel scanning the boarder of the clearing for any sign of his mate. Then he saw it. Two bright orbs staring him from the depths of a shrub. Timidly approaching the shrub he parted it with his hands but there was no blue patterned body to be seen. Something scuttled across Jakes foot and he shrieked like a small girl

"Ah, oh shit! What the hell was that!" he cried searching the floor for the mysterious animal that had nearly turned his body white. His hands shook slightly while crude thoughts roamed his mind. Scrunching his eyes shut he felt the warmth of the sun spread across his back accompanied by a tiny prickling sensation. Then Jake realised it. It was the middle of the night, the forest was alive with all kinds of colours and patterns, and as far Jake knew the moon didn't radiate warmth. Spinning round his feet made the moss beneath him create yellow concentric rings gently pulsating outwards before fading out to the natural cyan colour. Breathing deeply Jake was now panicking and his brain seemed to freeze, Neytiri would never leave him in the forest, would she? Jake cringed as his senses suddenly became heightened, so much so that he could hear every tiny sound made by the forest and it's creatures. There was nothing Jake could do now. Reasoning it would be best to return home he started off back through the vine curtain to be met with a aloud entity that was not present before. Rolling back over, getting ready to attack, he felt himself swayed by an exterior force and found himself pinned to the dirt.

"Where were you going Jhake?" asked Neytiri who was straddling his waist, her face inches from his but Jake knew that voice anywhere

"Neytiri..? Neytiri!" he cried thrashing around beneath her "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." he growled between gritted teeth making her recoil slightly

"Jhake... Stop it! You're scaring me..." she said sarcastically laughing at his expression, and Jake soon felt his anger fading away replaced by guilt and love. Soon both Na'vi were laughing pointlessly. Jake was breathing heavily but looking up at his mates face, bathed in the soft bioluminescent light of the forest, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen on Pandora and soon quelled his heavy breathing. Raising a hand to her face he rubbed small circles into her cheek as she nuzzled his hand allowing herself to be lost in the warmth of his hands. Sliding his hand around her neck Jake pulled Neytiris face to his own and gently brushed his lips against hers, allowing their breath to mingle before Neytiri kissed him fully. Emerging from the soul warming kiss breathless Jake had already reached for his queue as had Neytiri. Smiling in silent anticipation they held their queues apart allowing the tendrils to squirm excitedly before gently easing them together.

Suddenly both were aware of each others hearts and souls. Both Na'vi gasped from the sudden closeness of the two. When they had connected their queues before they had experienced something on a whole new level, but this time it had been simply mind boggling. Both were breathless from the powerful sensations flowing through the bond and each touch of their skin was like electric shooting through their bodies. With Neytiri now sitting in Jakes lap he gently kissed Neytiris jaw and stroked the base of her tail, gaining an excited gasp from his mate. Spurred on her reactions his hands started to explore her body, leaving no part untouched making her moan and purr in his arms. Neytiris fingers scratched Jakes back, the feeling amplified through the bond making his rear his head in pleasure allowing for Neytiri to capture his lips once again. Neytiri licked at Jakes lips and he silently obliged, letting his tongue dance with his mates. Pulling apart Jake looked lovingly into his mates eyes as she laid her forehead against his own.

"I see you my Jhake" Neytiri said panting slightly

"I see you Neytiri" Jake said hungrily, feeling Neytiri shift against his more than obvious arousal she wasted no time in doing away with his loincloth. Jake soon caught her drift and callously tore Neytiris necklace and loincloth from her and discarded them along with his own making her gasp in surprise. Planting his lips on Neytiris, Jake gently laid his mate back against the soft moss that covered the ground and watched as her face broke into an incredible smile framed with glowing spots. That was the smile, the smile he fell in love with.

Letting his hands roam across her body he gently cupped one of her breasts and caressed it whilst taking the others nipple in his mouth, teasing it skilfully with his tongue. Neytiri inhaled sharply making Jake smile coyly. After extensive torture Jake switched nipples leaving his free hand to caress the already hardened nipple his just neglected making Neytiri moan loudly which spurred Jake on further. Jake could feel his aching arousal on the inside of Neytiris thigh, and he was unsure of how much longer he could last before he devoured his mate. Neytiri sensed his feelings through their bond and chided him but soon answered his problem by taking his length in her hand and stroking it from base to tip insanely slow. Jake faltered in his action as too did his breathing

"Neytiri..!" Jake said panting slightly taken by surprise by her actions. She had the advantage now and she took it. Neytiri kept gyrating her hand but rolled Jake over onto his back. Jake knew he was close and he cursed himself for being so weak "Neytiri... I'm gonna..." he said between panting but was left with a feeling of loss as Neytiri stopped her actions with a small grin on her face, which widened when Jake looked at her "You!" he growled but was stunned by what she did next. Jake watched as she pushed him over, stood his arousal straight and took it into her mouth.

"Aaah! Neytiri!" That was all Jake said before his eyes closed through pure pleasure. The feeling if Neytiris mouth around his member was too much to take. He watched as she tried to deep throat him, but it was obvious that she couldn't take all of him. Jake felt her own arousal through the bond but Neytiri wouldn't let him move, rather he didn't want to. Neytiri sped the bobbing of her head up making Jake gasp and pant even heavier, working the tip of his member with her tongue was all too much for Jake and he began to instinctively jerk into her actions and he knew he was really close

"Neytiri, I'm really gonna! Ngh!" Jake vision swam and became filled with stars as he exploded into her mouth, his body twitching from his orgasm. Jake saw Neytiri smiling and then swallow. She swallowed the best part of his load, barring the small amount trickling from the corner of her mouth, which she lapped up lazily. Jake was stunned even as Neytiri crawled up his body and kissed him, spreading her tongue across his, he could taste his own seed. Jake greedily kissed Neytiri as she stroked his still hard member with her thighs which were dripping wet with a mix of her own pre-come and his own. Jake drank her in as she lay there before him, completely at his mercy. Moving over her, she nodded slightly giving him permission, and he wasted no time acting on it. Jake mercilessly teased her womanhood with the head of his member making her gasp and squirm beneath him.

"Please... Jhake!" Neytiri pleaded beneath him, and he complied willingly. Easing himself into Neytiri was one of the most satisfying things on this planet. She was so tight. She had tears brimming her eyes as Jake buried himself inside her to the hilt. Jake looked down at her and saw her eyes closed as she writhed around beneath him attempting to accommodate him. Jake trailed kisses along her neck and jaw, blowing cold air on the marks making her shiver beneath him. Neytiris hands roamed across his back as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling himself deeper into her. Jake could feel Neytiris intense need through the bond and decided not to delay her any longer.

Slowly he drew himself from her and slowly began to bury his complete length inside her again. He leaned into her and trailed kisses along he neck and jaw, gently nipping at her skin as he began to thrust, it was primal, so animalistic, and he loved every second of it. His hips moved faster and the thrusts became more powerful and rhythmical as did their moans and screams which also increased in volume. Jake wanted her to be satisfied so he used every technique he knew to make her enjoy it to its full. One of his hands gently trailed her body stroking her velvet skin. Reaching her womanhood he explored her lips to find what he was looking for. Gently he began to tease her clitoris. Neytiri cried out at the renewed pleasure she was feeling

"Jhake... More!" she cried at him bucking her own hips against his movements. His hips were moving faster and faster and his movements became more instinctive as he felt her nearing her climax, as well as himself.

Their moans and screams increased tenfold as they neared their breaking point. Almost simultaneously they both tensed around each other as he cane inside of her. He could feel the spasms as they each released all of the passion and love that they shared in their lives. Neytiri lay beneath Jake panting heavily and she could feel him throbbing in her, combined with their mixed fluids overflowing inside her caused the orgasm to last for several minutes making her squirm. After it ceased they both collapsed next to each other covered in a thin layer of sweet smelling sweat, both exhausted. They had mated before but it was nothing like that time. Neytiri could feel Jakes satisfaction and he could feel hers. Quickly, he slid from her allowing the thick, warm fluid to slowly drip down her inner thigh. Absolutely exhausted, Jake used his last ounce if energy to embrace Neytiri and tighten his grip on her. She looked deeply into his eyes

_"Oel... ngati... kameie my-Jhake"_ Neytiri said between large gulps of air. Jake smiled and laid his forehead against hers

"I... See... You..." he said also panting heavily before passing out.

Jake awoke early the next morning to find Neytiri draped across his body. Smiling he kissed her forehead, disconnected their queues and slowly manoeuvred from beneath her, careful not to wake her at the same time. He noticed the dry white mess on her thighs and womanhood and smiled as he noticed that he was also covered in the dried fluid. Finding a small spring passed a bush he kept Neytiri as he settled himself into the soothingly warm water. Crossing his arms across the ground and resting his chin there he watched Neytiri sleep. He had obviously lost track of time, having no idea how long he had been there he saw Neytiri open her eyes sleepily as the early morning sun poured over her face, highlighting her features no less, her naked form. Jake smiled toothily when she locked gazes with him. She responded by walking her way towards him, swaying her hips as she came, which made Jake smile even wider.

"May I join you?" she asked curtly to which Jake simply motioned to the water and turned his back towards her. Hearing her moan in satisfaction as she sank into the warm waters promptly sparked memories of the night before chasing the corners of his mouth to twitch.

"Jhake?" Neytiri asked softly leaning against his shoulder, wrapping her tail around his "do you think we should return? To Kelutral?" she asked softly looking up at him with her eyes, so full of life and curiosity. Jake hummed in thought holding Neytiris suspense until she had enough and elbowed his ribs but in the water it turned into more of a nudge

"Uh, I suppose we could..." he said thoughtfully, trailing off. He noticed Neytiris ears droop and her look away from him "But we could stay, after all we still have two days grace remember?" Jake cocked an eyebrow at her and watched as she flashed him a smile and kissed him happily, smiling through the kiss.

The two lovers sat holding one another as they watched the world pass them by, seemingly in a world of their own. Sat side by side in the morning light and looked out at the future together.

_"Two souls with but a single thought. Two hearts that beat as one." - Friedrich Halm_


End file.
